Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters
by StrangePeppermint
Summary: This is a series of one shots (sort of) that were inspired from the idea in "The House of Hades" that Leo and Calypso would someday open a shop where he would fix things, and she would sing and cook. Mostly about Caleo, but there are also the other couples involved too. Fav/Follow for more!
1. Moving In

**I know, I wrote a new story really quickly when I said that I might not be able to. I was bored! Also, I didn't want to forget this idea, so I decided to just go ahead and write it (I'm sure you don't mind :P). This chapter doesn't take place in the shop yet, but you'll read about it soon. Remember to Read, Rate, and Review! :D**

A woman with amber hair pulled into a ponytail trudged by, struggling to balance a stack of cardboard boxes in her arms.

She saw her husband, tinkering way with a few pieces of wood and nails, and asked, "A little help here?"

A man with a head of curly black hair sprang up from his workbench when he heard his wife calling, but in the process of doing so, dropped a hammer on his foot and started hopping up and down. "Holy Hades that hurt!"

The woman sighed and put the boxes down to go get her husband an ice pack. "Leo Valdez, why are you so accident-prone?"

Leo grinned at her as she positioned it on his foot and started to walk away. "It helps get the ladies' attention, duh."

The woman quickly swiveled around. "Excuse me?! The only lady's attention you need is from ME, so don't even think about eyeing those mortals."

"Calypso, you _are_ mortal."

"Hmph."

Leo quickly said, "And I would never even think, _or dare_ ," he muttered under his breath, "to cheat on you, Sunshine." He kissed her forehead. "Plus, we've had these these," he wiggled his ring finger which had a wedding band on it, "for 2 years now. Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

He grinned wickedly and ran outside before she could punch him. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Ogygia with that idiot…"

"I heard that!"

She laughed at Leo, and ran after him into the garden. When Leo looked behind him and saw that she was catching up, he decided to lead her on a wild goose chase. He ran past the vegetable patch, flower garden, herb garden, and finally into the fruit orchard. Leo climbed up what appeared to be a sturdy pear tree and stuck his tongue out at Calypso; however, when he saw her smirk and felt the branch he was standing on wobble and crack, he knew had made mistake. The branch broke all of a sudden, and Leo fell face first on the ground.

"Ow…" he groaned. Calypso looked at him with concern when he just laid there and didn't attempt to get up.

"Leo? Are you ok? Do I need to get the first aid kit, or call an ambulance, or dig your grave, or-" He cut her off before she could continue to ramble.

"Honey, I'm fine, but all your chatter is making my head hurt more… and wait, you thought I was going to die right now from a _fall_?! I'm your freaking Supersize McShizzle, baby! I ain't dying from no stupid fall damage!" He scrambled up on to his feet and flexed his scrawny arms. "I went on countless missions where there were many chances of dying, practically killed Gaea, actually died, resurrected a minute later, flew back to an island that was supposedly impossible to find, and made it back to the mortal world alive with you and a broken metal dragon… AND YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DIE LIKE HUMPTY DUMPTY?!" He looked at her accusingly.

Calypso turned a faint pink and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you would be a handsome egg."

"Ha ha, very funny," Leo said sarcastically. He then grabbed her waist and threw Calypso over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" she shrieked. She weakly beat her fists against his back, and they both laughed. When they finally got back to the house, he put her down and walked over to a bronze metal dragon with ruby red eyes, who's new home was still being made. Leo patted his old friend's head and said, "You're going to love it here, Festus. Calypso and I will make sure the underground bunker is cozy, just like Bunker 9." The metal dragon creaked unhappily.

"I know, I know, it does get a little chilly at night, but trust me, we're trying to finish it as soon as possible. We just need to stabilize it before anyone can use it. You don't want the ceiling to cave in, do you?" Festus clacked. Leo smiled.

"I'm glad you understand, buddy. I'll go get you a treat!" Festus creaked excitedly and blew fire into the air.

Leo grinned and exclaimed, "How'd you know? I _am_ going to make you my special hot and spicy gasoline soup with, not one, but TWO gallons of Tabasco sauce!"

Calypso had been watching Leo talk with his dragon, and when he came back to her, she smiled and shook her head. "You spoil him. He can't get hot sauce every time he sulks, you know." Leo wrapped an arm over her shoulder as they went inside.

"True, but it's hard to say no. It's been a hard transition for him, especially after living his whole life in Bunker 9. I just don't want him to get stressed out about the move…" his voice trailed off when he saw Calypso purse her lips. "What?" he said, utterly confused at her mood swing.

" _I_ have been having a tough time too, Leo. I know it's been our dream to open a garage and cafe, but that doesn't mean that I am always happy about it! I've been working and working at my part time job so we have enough money to buy necessities; and I know your business hasn't taken off yet, so you can only pay the bills, but there are other things that have to be done! I've been cleaning and organizing the house, setting up the gardens, and even directing the other Hephaestus kids on what to do for the bunker, all according to your plans, just to make you happy! I completely changed my life for you! Sometimes I think you forgot I gave up my immortality so we can be happy together." By then she was sobbing, and Leo pulled her into a hug. Calypso leaned her head against his chest. He listened to his beautiful wife as she let all these bottled emotions out. They stood quietly, holding each other in their arms. Finally, Calypso said what she had always felt.

"It seems like you love Festus more than me."

Leo's eyes widened. Did she really think that? How could Calypso not see that she is the sun, moon, and stars to him? She's his Sunshine. No one could ever take her place.

He pushed a lock of her hair that had fallen out of its ponytail back behind her ear. "Calypso, don't _ever_ say that ever again. You are my world, my love, my… my _fire_!"

She stared up at him, her eyes glittering with joy.

"Leo Valdez, did you just call me your _fire_? You really do love me… Because you are a son of Hephaestus, I am honored." She grabbed his face and kissed him, and Leo felt like a confetti cannon had just gone off in his heart.

When Calypso pulled away, she announced, "By the way, I forgot to tell you that next Saturday night, we're going to have some guests over."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed a bit when she said this. "How many guests, exactly? And do I know them?"

Calypso smirked. "Of course you know them, my Fire Flower. At least, I hope you remember your friends."

Leo's smile broadened. "The whole gang is coming? Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel?"

"They're coming, and so are Reyna, Will, and Nico!"

Leo whooped and fist pumped the air. "Hold on a second… did you just call me 'Fire Flower'? As in the Super Mario fire flower?"

She shrugged. "No silly, I just thought that was a cool nickname. You are the fire, and I like flowers. Fire Flower."

He thought about it for a minute. Then he asked shyly, "Can you call me…"

Calypso raised an eyebrow. "Call you what?"

"Call me Mr. Macho Maniac Supersize McShizzle Supreme Rebel?" She stared at her lunatic husband blankly.

"You've got to be joking."

"No, not really."

"You have _got_ to be joking."

"No… not really."

"You have GOT to be-" Leo covered her mouth with his hand before she could repeat herself a third time.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Macho will have to do," he sighed and let go of Calypso.

She shook her head and giggled."Listen, since everyone is coming over next Saturday, that leaves us with only one week to get as much of the house moved in as possible." She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak again, but Leo interrupted her.

"Of course I'll help you, Calypso." He smiled sweetly at her, and she blushed.

"I love you, Mr. Macho," said Calypso quietly.

"I love you too, Sunshine," Leo whispered.


	2. Jason & Piper's Invitation

**Please read the author's note at the end, it's important!**

A blonde man wearing glasses waved at his wife as she came in from work. The elegant brunette flopped onto a leather sofa and fell asleep right away. Her husband placed a blanket over her and checked the time.

 _3:48 A.M.!?_

He sighed and looked over wearily at his dozing wife. He cracked a smile from an old memory. _Ha, Leo was right, she is Sleeping Beauty._

The man took out the pins that kept her hair out of her face, unbuttoned her blazer, and removed the makeup she barely put on. Then he carried her up the stairs, still wrapped in the blanket, and tucked her in bed. The husband looked at her and shook his head.

 _We really need to enforce a schedule._

He glanced at an opened envelope on a nighstand.

 _I guess I'll have to wake up soon and tell her._

With that, he turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

* * *

At 5:30 A.M., an alarm clock went off. The young lady slammed her hand down on it and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her husband who had learned to sleep through her alarm over the past two years.

 _He's going to be so mad if I leave now… but I must._

The woman hesitated, then held his hand for a few seconds. Then she slowly got up and padded over to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror at the ghost of herself. She wouldn't look like this if it weren't for her work.

 _Another long day of work. Oh joy._

She got ready slowly, as if stalling would mean she didn't have to leave so soon. She had the usual, a green smoothie and some cherries, then packed two snacks, her lunch, and dinner.

She sighed and was putting on her coat when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Piper, before you go, I need to tell you something important. _Very_ important." Her husband, red-eyed and wearing a robe, waited for her to sit down in the living room.

"What is it Jason?" she asked, looking at his face with concern.

He took the envelope out of a pocket on his robe and handed it to her. She read the return address and quickly ripped out the letter.

 _Dear Jason and Piper,_

 _As you already know, Leo and I have been moving into a new house. We haven't met any of the neighbors yet, and I think they don't want us to. It's a bit lonely so far. We were wondering if you two would be able to join us for a dinner party at our home on the night of the 16th. We miss you and hope you can make it!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Calypso_

As Piper read the letter, Jason said casually, "I already told Calypso that we would be there."

She whipped her head up to protest. "You know my schedule is tight! I don't think I can go…"

He stared at her hardly. "You and I both know you don't have a fixed schedule, just a deadline. I know you work hard, Piper, but _please_ come with me to the dinner party! Calypso is such a nice lady, and she's definitely expecting us there because of Leo. For the gods' sake, Piper, don't you want to see him?! Our best friend?"

She replied quietly, "Of course I want to see Leo. I just don't know how I'll manage my work load and the party."

Jason took her hand. "Listen, if you come with me to this dinner party to see our friends, I will help you with the work that you fall behind on as much as I can. Oh, and one more thing," he looked at her seriously. "You must have fun. You can't just sulk in the corner and be stressed about the work. I want you to _relax_."

She pondered about it for a few minutes, then finally said, "Deal."

The couple embraced for a few seconds, but then Piper freaked out when she saw the time.

"6:01 A.M.?!" I'm already a minute late! I love you, Sparky, but I got to go, bye!"

The door shut behind her before Jason could say another word. He looked at the closed door and slumped. "Bye…"

 **Hey guys! So, what did you think of this chapter? I know it was on the short side, and I know this has almost nothing to do with the auto shop, but I wanted to write separate chapters of how the people who were invited (in Chapter 1, Calypso names all of them) reacted to the invitation. Then after all the reactions are done, it'll be getting ready for the party: to Leo and Calypso, then Jason and Piper, and the circle continues. After the dinner party is done, I'll have different one shots about the shop, and about their home. Sorry if you don't like the idea! I just want to focus on the party for now, then I'll write about some of the ideas I had for later. Also, I think I might write more about what happened after the couples get married (separate stories for each of them). Agh this is a long author's note, but I just wanted to make sure you all understand what my idea is! PM me or leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions. Bye! :D**


	3. Frank & Hazel

**A/N at the end! Remember to Read, Rate, and Review! :D**

A tall, burly Chinese man was sitting at the breakfast bar with a petite African American woman. The curly brown haired lady stood up, poured coffee into two travel cups, and handed one to the ebony haired man. She kissed his cheek, fixed his tie, and together, they left the house. The couple parted ways at the driveway. The boyfriend got in his car, and the girlfriend headed to the subway station.

At 6:30 P.M.

The woman came back at exactly 6:30 because she was very punctual. She picked up the mail, and started scanning the small pile for bills when she noticed a letter.

 _An invitation…? Eh, at least it's not one of his animal magazines._

She was about to ignore it until she noticed a few scorch marks on it.

 _Wait a second, it says Valdez on it!_

She hurried inside, still staring at the letter, and placed it in the middle of the dining table. She took one last excited look at it, then went to freshen up and make dinner.

6:55 P.M.

"I'm home!" he called as he entered through the front door. The woman giggled.

"Frank, there's no one else who can hear you except me," she hugged him as he set his bag down.

He looked at her shyly. "I know, Hazel, but I want it to become a habit, so someday maybe someone else will look forward to hearing it."

Hazel smiled at him sweetly. "Aww… You want to have kids with me?"

Frank turned a bright red and started to stutter, "Uh… only if- uh… I mean- uh… if you want to…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd love to, but there's something I need to show you!" Hazel pulled him along behind her and showed him the letter. "It's from Leo and Calypso!" She hopped up and down, waiting for him to open it. He watched her and started laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it! Calm down, I'll be right back, just let me change first."

After Frank came back, they sat down and started to eat the gumbo Hazel had made.

"Mmm…" Frank licked his spoon as he finished.

"Stop teasing me!" she exclaimed. "That's it, I'm opening it." Hazel snatched the letter off the table and ripped it open. That's when she emitted a loud squeal.

"Oh my gods, Hazel, my poor ears!" he held his ears and shook his head.

"Leo and Calypso are having a party! We have to go." She looked at him like an over eager puppy.

"When is it?"

"Saturday night." She watched as he reached to grab his phone. "Don't bother checking the calendar; I know we're free." Hazel squealed again. I can't wait to talk about different recipes with Calypso. Maybe I'll even teach her how to make gumbo for their shop!"

Frank's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

She stopped bouncing up and down on her heels and glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips. "Leo is going to be there?"

"Well, duh, it _is_ his house party." She rolled her eyes.

"He's going to make fun of me all night!" he whined.

Hazel smirked. "Too bad, you should be able to handle him by now. You're grown men, for the gods' sakes."

"Still…"

"Shut up, Frank, we're going to that party."

"But-"

"No buts." She gave him a sugary sweet smile, stoop on her tippy-toes, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Love you!"

Frank groaned, gave in, and hugged her. He couldn't stay fake-mad at her forever. "Love you too."

 **I'm uploading this waaayyyy earlier than I had planned because I didn't upload in a while (considering that it's summer) and to makeup for the lack of length in the last chapter… but it's not much of an improvement, seeing that it is shorter. I've been on vacation and working on a summer book report, and I wanted to speed up the party, just a little anyway. PM if you have any suggestions for chapter ideas; I'll definitely consider them! Bye :D**


End file.
